Luke Baker
Luke redirects here. For other uses, see Luke (disambiguation). Luke Baker is a new junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi in Season 12, a Florida native whose whole family moved when he made the Toronto Ice Hounds team. The Tim Tebow of Jr. Hockey, Luke is athletic, handsome, and above all, a devout Christian. But Luke’s teenage urges often get the better of him, despite his attempts to remain pure to his Christian faith. Being a hockey player, Luke has a constant abundance of female adoration, which usually makes him the guy who’ll kiss first and pray for forgiveness later. He is friends with Mike Dallas. He's protective of his younger sister Becky Baker, and wants to make sure she's as happy at Degrassi as he is. He is enemies with Jake Martin, Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, Katie Matlin and Dave Turner. He also seems to have a dislike towards Adam Torres. He's portrayed by Craig Arnold. Character History Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), he is briefly seen at the assembly, and stands up with the rest of the team when Mr. Simpson introduces them. In Gives You Hell (1), When he is featured on the hockey pep rally sizzle-reel, he waves to the crowd. In Got Your Money (1), he is seen with Dallas and other members of the hockey team at their lockers. In Got Your Money (2), he is seen outside with his teammates making remarks at the photos, then approaches Eli telling him to keep the "gay stuff" more private, to which Eli responds no. He is later at the dance making fun of Dave with one of his friends. In Say It Ain't So (1), he walks past Jake in the main hallway and tosses his soda can in the trash bin. Jake tells him to pick it up and Luke takes it out, tosses it at him, and begins to walk away when Jake pushes him. The two start to fight when Ms. Oh breaks them up and gives them both detention. In detention, he flirts with Katie and she claims that Jake is her boyfriend to shut him up. In''' Closer To Free (1), Becky and Jenna bond, and an enthusiastic Luke (who doesn't know the two girls have clashed), asks Jenna to join their history assignment group. Later on, in the Baker residence, Luke finds himself sitting comfortably on the couch with Jenna just a few centemeters away. Luke goes on and on, talking about God being there to make a path for you, Jenna kisses him he kisses back, thinking that Jenna's a babe. By the next morning Luke is already telling Jenna he is afraid since "she tempts him," and what makes the matter worst, is that she's not Christian. In '''Closer To Free (2), he is thrilled at Jenna's decision to get baptized but is unable to make it due to a hockey practice. When Jenna and Alli approach him after, he is happy for her but isn't reciprocating the same feelings for Jenna. When she says that most of it was for him, he says that he just said that to let her down easy and that he just doesn't want to be with her, or anyone at all. Jenna gets upset and Alli tells him to leave. At church, he watches Jenna speak and looks regretfully when she talks about how she converted for a boy who played her. In Rusty Cage (1), he is at the game where Campbell tries to score the winning shot but fails and lets the other team win. In the locker room with his team, he talks about how Cam is probably hiding from everyone for letting them down. When Cam walks in and throws up, he is one to tell him to stay out of practice. The next day, he approaches Cam with Dallas and reveals that they know that he wasn't sick. They take him to the rink and he heckles Cam as he makes up for skipping practice. In Rusty Cage (2), he is seen hanging and messing around on the second floor balcony with other members of the hockey team. Dallas tells him to cut it out to prevent from injuring himself for the season and he calls him a buzzkill. In Never Ever (1), he is seen doing schoolwork at lunch when Becky sits next to him. When he doesn't immediately ask what's wrong, she pushes her lunch onto him to get his attention. She complains about Romeo and Jules still and he tells her to just ignore it. When she refuses, he tells her to just use her voice because she is loud. In Never Ever (2), he is one of the members of the hockey team led by Dallas to raid and destroy the garden. After Katie confronts Dallas about it and he walks onto the bus to their next game, he walks past her, eating one of the tomatos and tells her it is good. In Sabotage (1), he walks into an empty classroom with beer and his team to find Clare. He starts to drink and when she tells them to keep it down, he tells her to loosen up. In Sabotage (2), he comes with Dallas and a few other Ice Hounds to crash Clare's party at Fiona's loft. During the fight, he is mostly against Jake and Katie, who beat him up. In Scream (1), he is seen helping Becky make signs to help take down the play. When Dallas walks in and tells them that he has a different way to get heard, he listens. He is apart of the plan involving the note on Tristan's locker. In Scream (2), he is seen in class with his sister when Adam makes an announcement asking about Tristan's whereabouts. When Adam leaves to search, Becky makes him swear that he didn't have anything to do with it. When she tells him that they'd have to cancel the play, he asks if that was what she wanted. Later on he is in the hallway talking with Dallas and Owen when the niners come up. They tell Owen that he has Tristan's phone and Owen makes him confess everything. In Building A Mystery (1), Luke overhears Becky and Adam talking flirtatiously. Being the protective older brother that he is, Luke urges Becky to end whatever may be going on with Adam, taking in mind that their conservative parents would never accept that their daughter's boyfriend is transgender. He knows that she won't be happy if their parents don't approve of her. Although Becky doesn't listen, and so, later on, when Adam comes over to the Baker house for dinner, he makes an unsuccessful attempt to out Adam to his and Becky's parents. In Ray of Light (1) , he comes up to Jenna while she is handing out anti-bullying pins. She asks Luke how he's doing after Cam's suicide and he says that he's been praying alot. He sees Connor trip over with his equitment and asks if anyone would ever care about him. Jenna goes and helps Connor and kisses him on the cheek to prove that someone does care about Connor and Luke seems angry. In Ray of Light (2) , he is seen trying to tell Jenna he wants to go out on a date with her and squeezes her tight butt and got punched by Connor as a result of that. Appearance Luke has been shown to wear regular long sleave shirts and classic button up shirts; plaid, like Jake, or solid. He has brown hair and has had two different hair styles in Season 12: Modern wavey/stright with bangs, and wavey/stright with a vintage gap. Trivia *Luke has currently appeared in 16 episodes. *Luke has similarities to Drew and Spinner. Nice to some people and a bit intolerant at times. *Luke is one of six regular characters that didn't say anything in their first appearance. The other five are Spike, Marco, Anya, Riley, and Campbell. *He is a hockey player on the Toronto Ice Hounds. *Like his Clare and Becky, Luke wears a purity ring, signifying his choice to remain abstinent until marriage. *Luke is the third "Luke" in the Degrassi Franchise. The first was Luke Matthews (or Luke Cassellis) and the second is Luke (Season 10). *Luke and his sister are 11 months apart. *He assisted in destroying the Degrassi Green Space. *He is homophobic and somewhat transphobic. *His Twitter Quotes *"What?" (first line) *"Hey, you're Eli, right?" *"Easy, you just...feel it." (To Jenna) *To Eli: "Why don't you keep the gay stuff a little more private?" *"GAY!!!!" *"Chill out, buddy." (To Jake before Luke pushes him) *Luke: "You tempt me." Jenna: "Tempt you? Like sexually?" *"I don't want to be tied down." (To Jenna) *"How is there so much barf inside such a little dude?" *"Becks, are you forgetting about your super annoying superpower? You're loud, just make 'em listen!" *"We have an explosion!!" (About Cam puking.) Category:Season 12 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Category:Juniors Category:Athlete Category:Siblings Category:Main Characters